


Stark Women Are Made Of Hope Too

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Stark Men Are Made Of Hope [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stark Men Are Made Of Hope Series, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: When Tony finds a young girl being held captive at a HYDRA base, he can't help himself from letting instinct kick in.





	Stark Women Are Made Of Hope Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this lovely idea came from user Mirabitur, so thank them for this awesomeness. While I'm usually hesitant to add OCs to my fanfiction (I write my own novels, I don't need to shove OCs here too), I felt like this was a worthy exception. This will get more updates very soon, I have a couple more ideas to work on for this universe.  
> Enjoy!

The Avengers were spread out, in a HYDRA facility, in the midst of eliminating the threats within it. Tony was suited up, walking through hallways, checking for signs of life.

“I’m picking up a heat signature in the west wing, going in for it.” Tony radioed over the comms.

“Be careful,” Steve’s voice crackled in his ear. “HYDRA uses this site for all types of experiments. You don’t know who -or even what- you might find.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it, don’t die.” Tony waved off, blasting down the door.

The room was reminiscent of a cell, dark and filthy. It had a hole, presumably a sort of bathroom, and a bare cot. And there was a small girl huddled in the corner.

She was about as filthy as the rest of the room, white cotton clothes almost completely blackened. Her hair and skin were marred with dirt as well, making her hair colour almost impossible to make out. Her expression was a cross between fear and an angry glare as if she didn’t know how to react.

“Drop the faceplates, FRI.” Tony murmured, and the thick air touched his skin as his helmet slid away. He took a deep breath, dropping to his knee. “Hey,” Tony tried his damned hardest to keep his voice soft and welcoming. He used the tone he’d want someone to use with Harley or Peter if they were found like this.

The girl’s only reaction was furrowing her brow, pressing herself further into the corner.

“My name is Tony,” Tony continued, holding his hand out to the girl.”What’s your name, sweetheart?”

She frowned, shaking her head.

Tony pressed his lips together. Depending on her history, the girl might not even have a proper name. Tony switched tactics. “That’s okay, sweetheart. The people who were holding you here, they’re all gone, okay? I want to help you. I can take you somewhere safe and warm. I’m a good guy, I promise.” Tony soothed, giving her a small smile.

“Food?” The girl’s voice was scratchy, unsure.

Tony nodded. “Of course. I can get you food, sweetheart. Do you trust me?”

The girl crawled away from the corner, taking Tony’s outstretched hand in her own small one. Tony gave her a smile, and they walked out of the cell, hand in hand.

“Cap? I got a kid here. She can’t be older than ten. I’m gonna bring her back to the Tower, see if we can ID her. She’s skittish, so if anyone’s coming my way, be careful.” Tony said over his comm, not letting go of the girl’s hand. She only stared up at Tony, eyes curious.

“Buck? Do you know of any HYDRA experiment that had to do with a young girl?” Steve asked, through heavy grunting that signalled he had a fight.

“HYDRA had countless experiments they did, all at the same time. Even if I had at one point known her as the Winter Soldier, I sure as hell don’t think I’d remember, memory intact or no.” Bucky admitted. “You need any help where you are, Stevie?”

There was some banging around. “Nope, just fine,” Steve grunted, then the noises died down. Tony rolled his eyes. Forever the martyr, Steve Rogers.

“I’m going straight back to the Tower. Radio me if there’s an emergency.” Tony turned back to the young girl. “I’m going to take you back to my home, alright? You can get clean clothes, a bath, and all the food you want.” He promised.

The girl nodded, and Tony led them out of the facility.

* * *

 

Back at the Tower, the girl stayed close on Tony’s heels, following him around the workshop as he shed his armour. Tony led her to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

“FRIDAY, lock my floors off for now. Let Rhodey know I’m home but have something that needs to be dealt with, and he needs to keep Peter and Harley occupied for the time being.” Tony muttered, stripping his shirt.

“Who’s… FRIDAY?” The girl asked, voice a soft whisper.

Tony gave her a smile. “FRIDAY is… an Artificial Intelligence. FRI, say something.”

“What do you want me to say, boss?” FRIDAY’s lightly accented voice filled the room. The girl jumped. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, miss.” FRIDAY continued. “I’m just a computer program that helps run the Tower. You can ask me anything you’d like.” Tony thanked his graces that FRIDAY was more kind (and less snarky) than JARVIS used to be, even if he did miss JARVIS.

The girl gave a slow nod, turning back to Tony for confirmation.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk to her. But she can’t hurt you.” Tony hummed. He crossed the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub to fill it up, carefully gauging the temperature with his hand.

“Not too cold.” The girl mumbled, looking away.

Tony nodded. “Of course not. Do you want me to leave and give you privacy?”

The girl violently shook her head, giving Tony fearful eyes.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll stay. Do you need any help?” Tony turned off the water once the tub was half filled. He got a shy nod in response. “Can you undress for a bath, sweetheart?”

She took off her filthy clothes, and Tony threw them in the trash. He beckoned her over, and let her test the temperature of the water with one hand, before gently lifting her into it. Sitting down, the water came up to her chest. 

Tony knelt next to the tub, rubbing some unscented soap onto his hands. “If I ever touch you somewhere you don’t like, just tell me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” She muttered, looking away.

Tony carefully rubbed the dirt away from her skin, trying not to scrub too hard, while also trying to get every grain off of her small body. He had to drain the tub twice and refill it, from the murk taking over the water before he had even started on her hair.

Speaking of, Tony wasn’t entirely sure how to even try to tackle her hair. Besides the dirt, it was matted beyond recognition, and the last thing Tony wanted to do was hurt her by trying to detangle it. After a minute of inspection, he grabbed a pair of scissors.

“I’m just using these on your hair,” Tony promised, picking up on the tension in the girl’s eyes at the sharp object. She nodded.

Tony tried to cut as far away from the scalp as he could manage, not worrying about being even or having a style to it, just getting the knots out. When he was finished, the girl had what looked like a pixie cut, if done by Edward Scissorhands. 

Tony pulled her out of the tub, wrapping her too small body in the fluffiest towel he could get while looking for something for her to wear.

It disturbed Tony to see how pale she was, not only because it indicated how badly she was treated, but also because it was proof of just how much dirt had been ingrained in her skin. Her hair was a mud brown, even without the dirt, though it was a nice fit for her complexion, matching brown eyes, and an admittedly adorable face.

Eventually, Tony just gave up and offered her one of his shirts, that fit like a dress. He gave her hair a quick dry, then led her to the communal kitchen.

“What do you want to eat?” Tony asked, picking her up and sitting her on a kitchen stool.

She shrugged, biting her lip. Tony wasn’t sure if she had ever been given a real selection at HYDRA, or even knew of much food. Tony decided to go with a simple PB&J sandwich, with some chips, and a chocolate milk.

There were running footsteps, then Harley skidding his way into the kitchen.

“How come you’re home and no one else is? Who’s she?” The onslaught of questions began before Tony was even fully aware of his son’s presence.

Tony held back a groan. “She’s… like Uncle Bucky. I came back before the rest of the team to bring her home safely.” Tony tried to tread carefully with his words, not wanting to upset the girl.

Harley tilted his head to the side. “So HYDRA hurt her?” 

The girl’s flinch at the mention of HYDRA was obvious, even to Harley.

“Yes,” Tony grunted, working on the sandwich. “And she’ll be staying here until we figure out who she is, and if she has a family or home. She doesn’t have a name yet, but we’ll think of one.” 

“Will she be my sister?” Harley asked, hopping onto the kitchen stool next to the girl.

“Harley, don’t worry about that right now,” Tony said, his voice scolding.

Harley nodded, seeming to understand that this wasn’t something to be pressed. “Well hi, I’m Harley. He’s my dad.” Harley pointed to Tony.

The girl nodded. 

“Harley’s a good kid,” Tony assured her. “He’s just loud, and likes to ask too many questions.” Harley offered a slight scowl at that description but didn't argue it. “Where's Peter and Rhodey?” Tony asked, glancing at Harley.

“Peter’s in his room doing homework, and Uncle Rhodey is in the living room, reading.” Harley hummed, sounding nonchalant. “Can you make me a sandwich too?”

“You know how to make your own food, Harley.” Tony gave him a half glare, pouring a cup of chocolate milk. He took the cup and food over to the girl, setting it in front of her. “Eat slowly, sweetheart.”

“But you make them better.” Harley pouted, giving Tony puppy eyes.

“I thought you said Aunt Wanda was the best chef?” Tony arched an eyebrow at his son but went to make a second sandwich, all while keeping an eye on the girl eating. 

“She is, with pasta and cooking stuff,” Harley admitted. “But you make the best sandwiches.” He shrugged.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever, kid.” He set down a second plate in front of Harley, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting down at the counter.

The girl seemed to be following Tony's order to eat slowly, but she definitely looked desperate for the nutrition. Tony mentally kicked himself for not giving her something with more protein and vitamins.

When she finished, Tony took her dishes away, setting them in the sink. He sat back down. He had questions he wanted to ask the kid, but Tony knew he had to be careful in his wordings.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, okay?” Tony kept his voice soft. “If you don't want to answer, or you don't know, you don't have to say anything, alright?”

She nodded again.

“Do you know how long you were in that cell, sweetheart? Do you remember anything before being there?” Tony asked.

She thought a long moment. “No,” She finally mumbled.

“That's okay,” Tony assured her. “Can you tell me about what they did to you? If they hurt you?”

The violent head shake Tony got was more than enough of an answer.

“That's alright, we won't talk about that then,” Tony soothed, giving her the gentlest smile. He ignored Harley's wide and curious eyes. 

The elevator dinged, then there was a mass of Avengers on the communal floor, stripping gear and weapons. The girl flinched, looking to Tony helplessly before jumping off her stool to run and hide behind his legs.

“Hey hey hey, it’s alright,” Tony whispered, picking her up to hold her against his chest. She clung to him like a monkey. “They're my friends.”

“Good guys?” She asked, voice fearful.

Tony nodded. “Good guys.” She didn’t let go of Tony, but the tension left her body.

The Avengers filed into the kitchen, either for food or to check out the young girl.

“What’s her name?” Steve was the first to break the silence, studying the girl. “Can she speak?”

“She doesn’t have one, from what I asked. Yes, she seems to understand and speak English well enough.” Tony replied, rubbing the girl’s back.

“Russian too,” She mumbled, sounding even more shy than before. 

“So… what are we going to do with her?” Clint arched an eyebrow, biting into an apple.

Tony pressed his lips together, suddenly reminded of Harley’s presence. He looked to Harley, then back to the rest of the Avengers, giving a pointed look.

“Hey Harley, you wanna go outside and play?” Sam stepped in, giving Harley a bright smile.

“Can you bring Red Wing?” Harley jumped down from his stool.

“Of course, little man.” Sam grinned winking at him. As he ushered Harley out of the room he turned over his shoulder mouthing ‘you owe me’ to Tony.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Tony told FRIDAY to get Rhodey and Bruce and fill them in on everything. Once all Avengers (excluding Sam) were present, Tony took the helm.

“I’m going to run some DNA tests, see if I can find a match for her, find her home if she has one. Also see if we can find out what HYDRA was doing to her, and if it’ll have any long-term repercussions.” Tony explained, still rubbing her back. “If we don’t find her home-”

“You’re gonna end up with a third kid,” Bucky muttered around a mouthful of plum.

“Why **_me_ ** ? If she lives in the Tower, that doesn’t automatically make her mine,” Tony tried to protest.

“A child imprints very easily on adults who treat them kindly at a young age,” Vision spoke up. “Considering the current situation and evidence presented, she’s… imprinted herself, as it were, on you.”

Clint snickered. “And none of us are about to try and break that death grip.” He gestured to Tony and the girl. Tony scowled at him.

“She needs a name if there’s even a possibility of her staying here.” Steve mused, arms folded. 

“I was thinking Peggy,” Tony admitted, clearing his throat.

The look on Steve’s face was hard to read. “I-why? I don’t- why you-” He tried to force out, fumbling over the words.

Tony held back an eye roll. “She was my  **_godmother_ ** , Steve. I grew up calling her Aunt Peggy. She may have been your lost love, but she was my greatest role model growing up. And I technically knew her longer anyway.” He explained with a sigh.

“Why weren’t you at her funeral, then?” Steve asked, his voice almost demanding.

“I hate funerals, and frankly, I’ve already been to too many.” Tony snapped. “And besides, **_you_ ** were there. I didn’t even have to go to know you were there. I didn’t want to intrude or make it look like I was stalking you. We all mourn our own ways.” He looked away. He did regret not going to the funeral. But he was busy, and it’d have caused too big of a mess.

Steve relaxed, losing the defensive nature in his aura. “Alright, I think… I think Peggy is perfect then. Peggy Stark.” He gave Tony a small, almost sad smile.

“Peggy Maria Stark.” Tony amended. “My… my mother, her name was Maria.” Steve nodded. “Are you okay with that name, sweetheart?” Tony asked the girl. 

“I like Peggy,” She said decidedly. Tony smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A thought occurred to Tony. If the girl -Peggy, her name was Peggy, if  **_Peggy_ ** \- was going to be his daughter well then. Tony felt a warm feeling sweep through him.

Stark women were made of hope too, it seemed. And Tony was certainly okay with that/

**Author's Note:**

> So after the last poll, it has been decided (drumroll please)...  
> Bucky is the lucky man! Don't worry, this isn't going to become another WinterIron work, it'll be a side thing, and most of the things concerning the relationship between Bucky and Tony will only pertain to how Peter and Harley (and Peggy, now) see it and their thoughts. It'll be a side plot, not front and centre, I don't want it taking over my main theme here.  
> Now, a new poll for the audience. Spideypool? Yay or nay? Because I personally like Spideypool, but I feel like there are more than enough Spideypool with Dad!Tony fics out there, so I'm iffy on it. But seeing Wade interact with Harley as Peter's bf sounds hilarious...  
> Give me your thoughts!  
> Also, despite adding Peggy to the mix, no I will not be changing the series name. I don't want to cause confusion, and it's already sort of formed a brand in itself.


End file.
